Love's Unwanted
by Ever Defender
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she settles for Jacob. Can Jacob keep his promise to never hurt her?
1. Hidden

**Love's Unwanted**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Review to tell me what you think, even if it's bad. I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Duh.**

**Chapter 1: Hidden**

It has been six years since my heart was torn out and mangled beyond repair. The pain is still as hard to bear as it was that first night. The only difference is that now my life has meaning again. I have found love's second chance for me.

Jacob Black has always been my best friend, and tomorrow he will become much more than that; tomorrow he will become my husband. After _he_ left me, I didn't believe that it would be possible for me to love anyone, but Jacob proved me wrong. I love him as much as I could love anyone after what happened, and that is enough for him. So tomorrow I will be his bride, and that is as close to true happiness as I ever will be again.

If Jacob were to leave me now, I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. The pain of another heartbreak would be more than I could bare, for I am already missing the largest piece of my heart, and it will never return to me again.

Thinking of all this was not allowed, it caused me too much physical pain as well as emotional. I cleared those thoughts out of my head and wiped the tears off of my face. This was my last day to finish packing my belongings and say goodbye to Charlie's house.

I got up off of the floor and straightened my clothes out before leaning over to close the box containing my diploma from the community college and a few framed pictures.

That's when I noticed it. My sudden shift of position caused the end of one of the floor boards to come up. I carefully leaned over and grabbed onto the floorboard, keeping the end from slipping back into place. I stepped off of the board and pulled up, the plank came up easily, revealing a blank CD case and a few pictures. I threw the floorboard to the ground and fell to my knees to retrieve the items. Sure enough, the pictures were of _him, _and the CD case held the CD containing a recording of his compositions. The tears began to spill over. I set the items down on my bed and replaced the floorboard.

I slowly got up and walked over to my nightstand where my CD player still remained unpacked. I put the CD in and hit play. As the first song began to play I collapsed onto my bed and began to cry uncontrollably.

My sobs must have been loud enough to hear from downstairs, because Charlie soon stood in my door frame with a worried look on his face.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" he asked while running over to me. I tried to tell him that it was nothing, but when I opened my mouth the sobs only got louder, and my body began to shake fiercely. That's when he noticed the pictures on the end of my bed and did the only thing that could have possibly made the situation worse.

"What the hell are these?" Charlie was furious. He picked up the pictures and stared at them, as if wishing he could set them on fire with his glare. "I never want to see this bastard's face again! And that CD is his music isn't it?" He went to my CD player and opened it, quickly taking the CD out. "I'm ruining these."

"No!" He couldn't ruin them! They we're all I had left of Edward. All I ever would have of him. I jumped up and reached for him, but he took a step back and I fell to the ground instead. He turned around and broke the CD, than finished the job by tearing the pictures to shreds. I began to scream and cry even louder. He came up to me and lifted me back onto my bed.

"It was for the best Bella." He said calmly. "Now get ready, we're all going out to dinner in an hour. Me, You, Jake, Billy, and Renee."

Charlie walked out of the room and I began to calm myself down. I would see Jake in an hour, I could get through this for him.

**A/N: I will post another chapter if I get a few reviews saying that you guys like it. I know this has probably been done a million times before. But trust me, it's going to be totally different than you think. :]**

**--Ever Defender**


	2. Cancellation

Love's Unwanted

**A/N: I got reviews faster than I thought I would on the last chapter. Yay. ****J Well here you go guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. Duh. **

**Chapter 2: Cancellation**

After finally gathering the strength to get off my bed, I began to get ready. I decided that a hot shower would be perfect to calm my nerves. I walked into the bathroom and began to undress when I saw that Charlie had decided to throw away what was left of the pictures and CD in then bathroom trashcan. I forced myself to look away and get in the shower.

I stood there until the hot water ran out, thinking about absolutely nothing. Of course, I hadn't forgot about what was in the trashcan when the time came to get out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around me, stole once last glance at the trashcan, and the next thing I knew, I was on my knees searching through the trashcan.

I knew it was a complete waste of time, but I couldn't help myself. They were all I had left of _him._ I sifted through the trash until I got every last piece of the pictures, but I left the CD. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that it was beyond repair, and I would never hear those beautiful melodies again.

With tears once again falling down my cheeks, I picked up the pieces and went into my bedroom. I set the remains of the pictures on my dresser and began to get dressed, unable to stop the tears.

By the time I was done getting ready, Charlie had already been pounding on my door for 15 minutes telling me that we had to leave. I guess I spent more time looking for my pieces of Edward than I had thought. I exited my room looking the best I could with tearstained cheeks and my eyes red from crying. Charlie began questioning me as soon as I got downstairs.

"Bella, have you been crying about _Edward_" he made his name into a sneer "all this time?"

"No Dad, I'm just…nervous. I am getting married tomorrow you know." I attempted to fake him out. He didn't buy it, I was never good at lying.

"Exactly, your getting married tomorrow, to Jacob. I thought you were over-" Charlie was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold that thought…"

I followed Charlie to the kitchen and sat down as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause for the caller to respond.

"Oh, hi Billy. I thought you'd be on your way to the Lodge by now, were running a little late here as well."

I groaned to myself. This dinner was supposed to be for me and Jake, but of course we were going to Charlie's favorite restaurant. I'm not a big fan of the Lodge myself. I tuned out the rest of Charlie's conversation, figuring it couldn't be that important, and that he'd fill me in anyway if it was.

When Charlie finally hung up the phone I stood up, ready to get this over with.

"Err, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, some things have come up and Jake won't be able to make it tonight, everybody else is still going though."

"What things? Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Billy didn't give me any specifics though… We better get going, Renee is waiting for us at the hotel."

"Okay…" I tried to hide my disappointment. How was I supposed to get through the night without Jake? Dinner with Charlie, Renee, and Billy was sure to get awkward. Phil wouldn't be joining us because he had a lot of paper work to catch up on for the school baseball team he was coaching back in Florida. But I suppose that was a good thing, having Charlie and Phil at the same table, both loving my Mom, could make it even more awkward.

"Bells? Are you coming or are you just gonna stand in the kitchen all night with that blank look on your face?" Charlie was already standing at the door with his coat on, and his hand on the door knob.

"Sorry Dad. I was just thinking." I guess I had been standing there thinking of the torture I was about to endure for longer than I thought.

"Well let's get going. We have reservations that were already late for." Charlie walked out the door and I followed after him unenthusiastically. Tonight was going to be hell.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The chapters are going to start getting more interesting now. The plot is kicking in. Reviews make me post faster. :]**

**--Ever Defender**


	3. The Pack's Point

**Love's Unwanted**

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter is up to standard. I'm on twenty hours of sleep, but I had to write something. This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Duh.**

**Chapter 3: The Pack's Point**

Once Charlie and I got home from dinner I immediately ran to the phone. I _had _to call Jacob. I didn't have to call him because of how terribly dinner went,- I couldn't make him suffer through the pain of listening to it- I had to call him because of the strange looks Billy was giving me all night. It was a mix somewhere between hope and worry.

I picked up the phone and dialed as fast as I could, and of course being me, I had to hang up and try again twice before I got the number right. The phone began to ring, and with each ring I became more impatient. Finally, on the eighth ring, Jacob answered.

"Hello?" His voice sounded dull, like he was expecting bad news.

"Hi Jake! It's Bella." I sighed to myself. I love Jake, truly I do, but sometimes when we talk, I can't help but to just think of him as my best friend.

"Oh, hi Bella! Of course it's you. You don't think I can recognize my own fiancée's voice?" He had a good point. I guess I just do it out of habit.

"Sorry, habit. Are you okay? You sounded kind of down when you answered."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just- I expected it to be Sam."

"Oh, is he supposed to call you? Do you need to get off the phone to clear the line up?"

I really didn't want him to go, but if Sam needed to talk to him, it must be important.

"No, no. I can talk. Sam is the reason I wasn't able to make it tonight, I'm really sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay, I was fine. Is there something going on with the pack?"

"No. The pack is fine." He sounded mad now.

"Than what happened?" I was definitely missing something.

"Promise you won't get mad at the pack? They're just trying to protect us both."

"I promise. Just tell me already." I really didn't like where this was going.

"Well, you remember how when Sam imprinted on Emily, and he had to break Leah's heart?" Okay. I really, really, really, didn't like where this was going. Did he imprint on someone else? My heart hurt at the thought of losing him too.

"Of course." I had to try my hardest to keep my voice from cracking, but it still showed signs of pain.

"Well, they don't think that, that I should marry you tomorrow. They said that they have some weird feeling about it." Tears were gathering in my eyes now.

"They still think that you're going t-to imprint and le-leave me?" I stuttered my way through the sentence. The pack had been against the marriage since the beginning. After seeing what happened to Sam and Leah, especially Leah, they thought that the only thing it would end in was pain for the both of us. The tears spilled over.

"Shh, Sweetie. That's not going to happen. I love you, and only you. Always. I couldn't hurt you, ever."

"I love you too, Jake." I whispered it, for fear that I would break out in sobs if I spoke any louder.

"We should both get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

My tears instantly stopped at the thought of the wedding. How could I cry while thinking about what was going to be the happiest moment I've had in, well not my life, but years.

"Okay Jake, I'll see you there."

"You'll be the one in white right?" He laughed, clearly all his troubles were forgotten at the mention of tomorrow also.

"Of course!" I laughed along with him.

"I love you Bells. Goodnight"

"Love you too Jake."

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs, not remembering the question I had about Billy's looks until I was already in bed. I guess I had my answer now anyway.

Billy was hoping that Jake would call off the wedding, but he was worried about it at the same time. He was hopeful because if we went through with the marriage and Jake imprinted, it would definitely be the end of our marriage, and he didn't want us to go through that. On the other hand, he was worried, because he knew what that would do to me. I would become a zombie again. And I wouldn't be able to recover from that for a second time.

Thinking about my becoming a Zombie again reminded me of the shred of pictures sitting on my desk. Tonight would be my last chance to put them back together. But it was already late, and I wouldn't want to fall asleep at the alter. I sighed and got out of bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I had to put the pictures back together again. Even though I was marrying Jake tomorrow, I still couldn't help but wish the forbidden wish; that it was going to be me and Edward up there instead.

**A/N: Did you like it? If you did leave a review. If you didn't leave a review. But not like, "I hate it, you suck." more like constructive criticism, like tell me what you don't like about it or how I can improve it. I'll probably update again tomorrow. But remember, reviews make me update faster. ****J**

**--Ever Defender**


	4. Angela

**Love's Unwanted**

**A/N: Here you go guys! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 4: Angela**

I woke up in the morning feeling very uncomfortable. I had fallen asleep on my desk, to tired to move to my bed. I spent six hours putting my treasured pictures back together, piece by tiny piece. All the while, silent tears were streaming down my face. It was hard for me to see him, but at the same time, I needed to.

I was suddenly grateful for Renee's puzzle phase. Everyday she would come home with another 1000 piece puzzle, determined to finish it that night. Without all that practice, I don't know if I would have been able to rescue my pictures.

Suddenly I heard Charlie's sharp knock on my door. "Bella?" I picked up the taped pictures carefully, threw them in my desk drawer, and slammed it shut. "Yea Dad?" Sleep evident in my voice.

"Are you up? Angela just called, she's on her way over to help you do your hair and makeup."

I gasped and stood up, nearly falling from the abrupt movement. Today was my wedding! I felt horrible, I slept very uncomfortably, and for a very short period of time. I still had to take a shower and get ready for Angela. This was no way to start your wedding day.

I ran to the door as fast as possible without falling over and swung it open, into a very surprised Charlie's face. "Sorry Dad, I have to get in the shower, NOW!" Without waiting for him to answer I rushed to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Just as I was exiting the bathroom I heard Angela knocking on the door. I ran to my room and let Charlie answer it. I threw on my favorite sweatpants and a button up shirt, so I could take it off easily without messing up my hair, and opened my door for Angela. She was just reaching the top of the steps.

"Bella! Today's the big day. Did I ever thank you for making me my maid of honor? So what are we going to do with your- OH MY GOSH! What happened to you Bella? Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

There was no point in trying to keep something from Angela, she was just so perceptive.

I sighed and told her what happened. By the end of my story I was in tears. I was not able to think about Edward, let alone talk about him, without crying.

Angela walked over to my desk and pulled the pictures out of the drawer. She gasped. "Wow" she was very quiet, " You weren't kidding. These were in so many little tiny pieces." She ran her finger over the lines of one of the pictures and put it back in the drawer.

She sighed and walked back over to me. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes. I can." I wouldn't cancel the wedding now and hurt Jake. Not for someone who was never coming back.

"But do you want to?" She must have heard the resistance in my voice. I wasn't as sure of that as I was before I found the pictures. I loved Jake, but I still loved Edward so much more. Would marrying Jake really be fair to him? Or was it just another of my selfish acts, so that I wouldn't hurt as much.

"Yes, I do." I answered half truthfully. "Now let's get this over with. The limo will be here in 3 hours." I walk over to my desk chair and sat down, Angela was going to do my hair and makeup.

She nodded her head and got to work, sensing that I would say no more on the subject.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to make them longer but it's just not working. **

**I was going to make this chapter the wedding but I didn't have it in me. Next chapter, I promise! I'll update as often as possible, but reviews make me faster. They encourage me to keep going. ****J**


	5. A Wedding to Remember

**Love's Unwanted**

**A/N: Heyy, look! An update. Amazing isn't it? Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight saga doesn't belong to me. Oh well.**

**Chapter 5: A Wedding to Remember**

I had allowed Angela to coat my face in clown paint, endured it as she yanked the hair out of my head, and unwilling stepped into the much to ostentatious wedding gown I had borrowed from my Mother. Now we were pulling up to First Beach, which was cheaply decorated with silk flowers and plastic lawn chairs. Neither Billy or my parents had much money, they did what they could for us, which was fine by me. I had never wanted a big wedding, I would have been happier just running off to Vegas in my old sweats and getting this whole thing over with. But of course, this was more for Jacob than me anyway.

Charlie came around to my side of the cruiser- I had refused the ridiculously priced limo- and helped me out. Angela got out of her car and walked with us to the edge of the woods where I was to wait until my queue.

The whole ceremony was to be very unorthodox. The march would be played by an old tape recorder, we would be married by Reverend Webber, Angela's father, and at the moment I was standing just a few yards away from Jacob- so much for the whole "it's bad luck if the groom sees the bride in her wedding dress" thing. We still had about a half hour before the wedding started, so I decided to sit down and try to think things over. I walked over to a line of lawn chairs who's colors and designs varied. I sighed and chose the one closest to where I was standing, a rosy pink one with a floral design.

As soon as I sat down I regretted it. The puffy design of the dress must have been holding more air then actual fabric, because the moment I sat down a gust of air escaped the dress, carrying a very unpleasant sound with it. Of course this caused many curious heads to turn my way. Their eyes felt like lasers boring into my face, so I blushed bright red and turned to face the ocean.

Great. Like I wouldn't have been getting enough attention today already. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and began thinking about what I had found in the floorboards. Why did he leave them there and not just throw them out? How could it have taken me so long to find it? But then again, maybe it would have been better if I never had. He didn't care about me anymore, no matter what I found under the floorboards.

This was the wrong direction to let my thoughts travel. My chest tightened and I began to feel as if I couldn't breath. I wrapped my arms around my middle and struggled to take deep breaths. I tried desperately to avert my thoughts.

Just when I began to think my task impossible, Angela came to my rescue.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Get up, get up. Those chairs can't be clean, you'll get your dress all dirty."

She looked up at my face and noticed something was wrong. Her anxiety attack over my dress all but forgotten, she sat down next to me and tried to comfort me.

"Bella, it's okay to be nervous, but just think of the happy things. Soon you'll be married to Jake and you'll get your happily ever after."

Oh Angela, she was my best friend, but she was still so clueless. That was not at all what I wanted to hear. I wanted her to say that I shouldn't marry him. Accuse me of my selfish acts. I wanted her to think me horrible. But even her saying those things wouldn't help. There was only one thing that would ever make me truly happy, and that just wasn't going to happen.

I sat up straight and wiped the tears from my eyes that I hadn't even noticed were flowing. I thanked Angela, stood up, and she began to right my dress.

"You know Angela, it's really not like you to obsess over dressed, and hair, and makeup. What's with you today?" I just had to ask, it was way out of the ordinary. Angela laughed and shook her head, but began to explain herself,

"I know it's not like me, but it's your wedding day Bella! And I'm your maid of honor. Do you really think I could just sit back and watch? I'd bet I'm almost as nervous as you. I need to be doing something or I'll snap." She laughed at herself when she finished.

"I guess that makes sense, but there is no way you're anyway as close to being as nervous as me." I laughed a nervous little laugh. She began to argue, but just then the music began, and she had to rush and take her place next to Sam, Jacob's best man.

His choice had surprised me. Why would he pick same over Embry or Quil? But I figured it must have something to do with tribe or pack or whatever traditions. It was his choice to make, not mine. So I let it be.

The music changed and Charlie nudged me, knocking me out of my trance. We were up. Charlie and I both took a deep breath, perfectly synchronized, and took our first steps down the makeshift aisle. It was a short walk, shorter then I would have like it to be. In what seemed like less than a second we were at the "altar" and Charlie was putting my hand into Jacob's warm one.

Jacob looked up and Charlie and grinned, then turned to face me. Charlie went to take his place and Mr. Weber began. We said our vows, Jacob getting through his easily, me stumbling through mine nervously. It was nearly over. Mr. Weber said his final lines,

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Jacob was about to give his answer. The simple "I do" that would bind us together as man and wife, he took a peak at the audience and froze. He dropped my hands and turned to face them completely. Everyone froze. I was so nervous I nearly fainted, but I contained myself.

Jacob was zoned out, staring at something wide-eyed. I followed his gaze to a group of girls from my high school days that were just arriving. Among them were Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I hadn't invited them, but news travels fast in Forks, so I suppose they decided it was an open invitation thing. It annoyed me, but it still didn't explain what Jacob was staring at, so I zoned in on his gaze a little closer.

Veronica Walsh. He was staring at Veronica Walsh. I had never been close friends with her, her family moved to Forks during Senior year and she had immediately joined up with Jessica and Lauren. She was pretty, deep green eyes with dark red-brown hair that waved down to her stomach. She had an athletic build, tall and muscular, yet still very feminine.

But Jake saw girls prettier then me everyday I was sure. There was something different here. It was like he had no choice but to stare. She noticed him looking at her and shyly smiled at him. I had never hated anyone so much in my entire life.

His foot inched toward her, but he snapped out of it and looked back at me with a pained look on his face. I knew what had happened, he had imprinted. It was just my luck. Of course it wouldn't happen before the wedding, even if it had just been last night it would be better than this. But no, here we were on the altar, about to say our "I do's" and it happens.

There no choice now. I knew he would stay on the altar, go through with the wedding, for me. But it would cause him pain. I couldn't do that to him for my own selfish reasons. I had to let him go to her. It was his destiny. And mine was to be alone forever, unwanted, unloved.

"Go." I whispered to him, and like he had no will power at all, he went.

**A/N: Not only is this an update, it's also the longest chapter I've written so far. So there's some continuity errors back there in the story some where's that I have to fix. I'll get to it. Eventually. R2R. (remember to review). **

**-- Ever Defender**


End file.
